dora winifred-inmate 234-k
by BlackNeko20
Summary: dw has been a terrible teenager. her parents are fed up. during a misunderstanding, the police come and dw ends up in jail. will she ever stop being such a brat? rated t. for darkangelsnapelover's one-shot theme challenge. this piece will have multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dora Winifred: Inmate 234-K**

theme: punishing the brat

theme from darkangelsnapelover's one-shot challenge. this will be a longer piece.

Chapter 1-Cut

DW's hair was getting long again. She was 13 and into style and fashion. Her room was littered with posters from famous models and random pieces of laundry. Her next day's outfit was lying on the edge of the bed, but DW was staring into the mirror studying her hair.

"DW, 10 more minutes!" her mom called. "Whatever," DW muttered. She didn't like obeying her mother anymore. She didn't like obeying anyone.

DW pulled out a pair of scissors and slipped into the bathroom. Kate banged on the door; DW didn't listen. Kate could hear the snipping sounds and called their Dad. He broke through the door and looked at DW. Most of her hair was cut off now, its pieces raining onto the floor. DW didn't look guilty but her dad looked mad, very mad.

"Dora Winifred-" he started, but Jane finished, "Read!"

The bus came to the Read house, but only Kate got onboard (Arthur was at college in Crown City). DW was sitting in the kitchen, running her fingers through her choppy short hair. She ignored her parents as they yelled. She smiled when her dad rushed off to work. Her mother caught her, snapping her fingers at DW.

"I've had enough of you," she muttered, snatching up her keys. "Grab your books You're going to school as-is."

DW grinned. She walked into Washington Middle School (named for George Washington) in her pajamas with half her hair gone. No one was in the hall, but when DW got to class, they stared. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Badddasss!

Emily didn't like how DW was acting anymore. DW used to be a nice kid, but now she was a bitch to everyone. She had no true friends, just plenty of enemies. DW liked to be mean to other students. She called James 4-eyes in front of the whole school, and she pushed Cheikh into the lockers for no reason. She was evil, and the other students were sick of it.

"I think DW is breaking school rules," Emily said to her math teacher. DW was in her next class, and she agreed with Emily. Pajamas weren't allowed at school. DW's hair was a wreck too. She was written up and sent to the office.

"You came to school late already, Dora," the assistant principal said. DW rolled her eyes, "It's Dora." "You've broken other rules too. You have a detention for cell phone use after school today, and you came in looking like this. I'm called your mother. I'm going to suspend you for 3 days for your bad behavior."

DW rolled her eyes again. She didn't care. When the assistant principal was out of the room, she dumped his coffee into his chair. He came inside and sat in it, grimacing as he looked to the grinning DW.

"10 days! I want you expelled!" the man roared, but DW continued to smile. "Dena, call her father too! Call the resource officer! I want her OUT!" he screamed. DW smiled as the school's police officer rushed into the room.

DW knocked off a jar of pens, shattering it on the floor. The assistant principal fumed. DW was led outside to wait for her parents there. They arrived and spent half an hour hearing the details. Both left with grimaces of disgust. They said nothing to DW as they drove her home. They had to make a decision about her. They had to punish her one good time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Get out

Kate was picked up from school by Grandma Thora. She took her out for ice cream before driving back to her house. Kate wanted to know why she couldn't go home, but Grandma Thora wouldn't tell her why. She shook her head, offering her more treats.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked. Grandma Thora said she wasn't. "But why am I with you?" she asked. Grandma Thora shrugged and smiled, "You're just easier to deal with than your sister. Thanks for that," she winked, opening her refrigerator. She pulled out the first ingredients for Kate's favorite meal. "Let's have Cesar Salad for dinner!" Thora cried. Kate happily agreed.

David and Jane looked down at DW with grim expressions. They never thought they'd have to do this to their daughter, but they had no choice.

"We're kicking you out," David said sternly. DW shook her head, "You can't do that. I'm not legal." Jane then shook her head, "We're turning you over to foster care. They agreed to take you no questions asked. Your school record did you in."

DW started to scream and knocked over the den's coffee table. The glass shattered and a piece went into Jane's foot.

"OUT!" David screamed. DW's rampage continued out the front door. A social worker saw her and called her over. DW tried to ignore her, but a cop was there to back up the social worker. He helped muscle DW into the car as Jane emerged in her office chair.

"Did she stab her?!" the cop gasped. David and Jane exchanged glances. "Yes!" Jane cried. "You're coming with me instead!" the cop yelled, pulling DW out of the social worker's car and putting cuffs around her wrists.

David and Jane rode to the hospital alone, and even though they felt bad for DW, they still decided to lie to the police. They needed to teach DW a lesson, and she was the one who caused Jane's injury. The police took a statement and agreed DW was at fault. She'd be charged with assault and would stay in juvie for three weeks before her trial. Either way, she was the state's problem now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Jail

DW hated her white onesie suit. It itched in the wrong places and made her look ugly. Other people had orange suits or even suits with pink stripes. She wanted the pink striped suit, at least until she found out those were for the crazy people. She found out the color code by accident when she tried to push a girl with a pink stripe suit out of a chair.

"Who you think you is, bitch?" the girl screamed, pushing DW back. DW flew onto the ground. She winced as she stood up, moving to take the girl's seat. The girl open-hand slapped her with one hand before clawing at her with another. It took three guards to make her stop. DW's face was bleeding and she was crying.

"Big baby!" the other girls hissed. "Stupid bitch," whispered others. DW spent her first night in her cell with stitches in her cheek. Her face burned and she felt bad about her situation, but she still hadn't learned her lesson. The next morning, she cut in the food line.

"Watch yoself, bitch!" the girl bellowed, using the plastic tray to knock DW out of the way. "Follow the rules, Read," the guard called, her butch arms crossed tightly.

DW thought the girl was still moving too slow, so she pushed her tray into the girl's back.

"Bitch!" the girl screamed, attacking DW. The guards didn't try as hard this time, and DW came out of the scuffle with a black eye. She'd earned an orange suit-troublemaker. The girls in the pink stripes were afraid of her. The girls in the plain white suits thought she was stupid. All of them hated her.

DW wanted to go home, but it was only Day 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Jail, later

DW went to court. Because she kept misbehaving in jail, she was given the harshest sentence. She'd spend a year in juvie for "stabbing" her mother. She had no remorse. Her parents weren't even at the trial.

In juvie, she was moved into a long-term unit. Two girls there had black stripes. DW didn't know what that meant yet, at least until she took a seat. She forced her up, "Time for chores." "I don't have to do chores," DW scoffed. "You do here," the girl said, shoving a mop in DW's hand.

DW hated chores. She had never mopped before and did a bad job. She left a puddle of water and a guard slipped. DW was pinned down. They thought she did it intentionally. DW shrugged at the idea. They thought she was defying them further. She got moved into solitary confinement. Her suit was now grey.

DW didn't understand. She wondered if anyone missed her. Deep down, she knew they didn't. She was upset with herself, but she thought everyone else still had a problem. 'Why can't I be myself?' she thought. She didn't know her personality made everyone hate her. She didn't care.

DW spent two days alone. When she was let out, she decided to pick a fight with a pink-stripe girl. She attacked the girl with the chore mop. The girl had a black eye and needed stitches. DW got solitary confinement and a new charge. She'd have to go to court again, and she found out they might move her to the big jail, the adult jail. DW didn't want that, but she was in too deep, way too deep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Psych Eval and Triggers

-a/n-trigger warning, cutting. blood, gore.

DW was the only girl at the Elwood City jail. Everyone else was an adult, and everyone else knew she was just a stupid kid. DW couldn't pick fights here, so she had to work. She hated it, but she had no choice. The guards were meaner and had more things in their belts.

DW's jumpsuit had a title on it-Inmate 234-K. She was a kid. That's what the 'k' was for. She was the 234th kid to come here she thought. She was too blind to see that was her floor, section, and cell number. She was too depressed.

The guards noticed DW stopped eating, so she was forced to see the jail's shrink. They thought she had depression or another disorder, so they wanted her to take pills. DW refused, which earned her confinement every morning until she pretended to take the pills.

The problem with pretending to take the pills was they sometimes went down anyway. DW liked how mellow they made her feel, so she started taking them no-problem. She liked the odd feeling. It didn't make her happy, but she did work harder.

But as she took more pills, she started having bad thoughts. DW blamed other people for her problems. The pills made her see those other people in the faces of people at the jail. When she looked in the mirror, she saw the teacher that first sent her to the office. DW found a piece of sharp plastic in her room and cut her face trying to not look like her anymore.

The guards caught DW and put her into a straight jacket. She was moved to Elwood City General Hospital. She was put under a 72-hour suicide watch and asked a lot of questions by a few doctors.

They found out about her hallucinations and took her off her medications. They allowed her to roam the ward to get better. She got more depressed and tried to find something to cut herself with again instead of getting better. She found a piece of a broken mirror in another patient's room.

DW locked herself into a bathroom and sliced the mirror into her arm. DW didn't like how it felt, but she liked how the blood looked as it dripped down her arm. She turned on the water. She liked how the blood looked flowing down the sink.

The orderlies noticed DW was gone. They didn't find her in her room, but they heard the water running. They found DW and restrained her. She needed stitches, but she would be okay for now.

* * *

a/n: sorry it took me so long to update. expect updates of this and my other stories periodically. see my profile for a life update journal-explains my absence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Reads' Reaction

Jane and David knew DW was moved to the adult jail as soon as it happened, but the officials waited to tell them about DW's psychological problems. They finally told them, and Jane broke down into tears.

David sighed. "We wanted her to go into foster care. She should be with people who can deal with her problems We still feel this way." Jane protested, "Who says I still feel that way? I want my baby home!" she sobbed. "That can't happen," the official said. "She has to serve her sentence."

David tried to comfort Jane. She still wanted to see DW. The official thought that was a bad idea, but there was no stopping her. The next day, she got a visitor's pass at Elwood City General Hospital and went to the psych ward. DW was heavily sedated and snoring on the bed.

"Are you her mother?" an orderly asked. Jane nodded. "DW is troubled but she isn't the only girl here. You shouldn't blame yourself, okay?" he said. Jane nodded, "I know I shouldn't blame myself, but she's been so out of control."

The orderly told her she wasn't alone, that teens went through phases. "But, your daughter has gone to the extremes so quickly. She's sick and needs medication. She'll need a lot of care from professionals. The state will make sure she gets it." "The state?!" Jane gasped. The orderly nodded, "DW will be in the state's care now. You signed the paperwork."

Jane felt defeated. She did sign the paperwork, but she didn't think it would take her sick daughter completely out of her hands. She left without speaking to her daughter. She wouldn't know what to say anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-DW's Plan

DW was put on several medications and asked to attend therapy sessions. DW didn't like the group sessions. She felt like everyone was staring at her stitches and scars. She didn't like having to say positive things about herself in front of everyone either. She felt hideous in her psych ward outfit and bandages.

She also hated the side effects of the medications. She knew not to cut herself this time, but she had urges to do something. The meds made her have dark thoughts and weird dreams. She had dreams of trying to kill herself different ways. She liked jumping off buildings the most. That made her feel like she was flying.

But she wanted out of the psych ward, so she kept this a secret. She lied on evaluation exams and didn't say anything during therapy sessions. After a few weeks, they thought she was getting better even though her urges had only gotten stronger.

DW was released into a special place for teens with problems. It was called a parole program and it had a lot of rules. DW couldn't have a cell phone or leave the property without permission. They wanted her to wear a monitor, which made DW feel ugly when she looked at her leg.

But the program was located in a tall apartment building in the heart of downtown Elwood City. Her room was located on the seventh floor. It had two windows, but only one opened. She shared the room with two other girls, but both were currently away to get treatment.

That left DW alone at night. She lay awake, not wanting to have the dreams of falling again. She listened to the area and learned the patterns. The program's director checked in on everyone at 11 and 2 during the night. After that, she went to bed for the night until 6, when she had to get medications ready.

A few days later, DW had a plan in her mind, and she knew just how to put it in place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Screwball

DW was going to put her plan in place that night. That morning however, she got a letter from her parents. They wrote that they hoped she was doing okay in the program. They wanted to visit her as soon as they could, but they knew the program wouldn't allow that.

But they made it clear that they loved her. Kate even wrote a line about how much she missed her. That part made DW feel bad about her decisions. She loved her little sister despite their arguments. She didn't want her to miss her or pity her.

DW had to make a decision, and that put her plan on hold. Indefinitely.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Better

DW's medication was adjusted when the program's director noticed her acting strange. DW felt better than she had in a long time, and she obeyed the program's rules perfectly. She even made her bed right.

Time went by and DW focused on improving. Her plan was never put in place. She wanted to look good for her sister even if she couldn't see her.

A few months later, DW got another letter from her parents. They were working on visiting her because she'd been doing better, and DW felt proud. She wanted to see her parents and told the director about it. The director was trying to make that happen for her, but her good behavior had to continue.

"It will," DW promised. The director was pleased, and after two more weeks, DW was allowed to send a letter to her parents. She sent one to Kate instead. Kate wrote back the next week with a line or 2 from their parents. They all missed DW and wished she'd made better decisions. DW felt the same.

DW decided the best thing to do to get ahead would be to write a letter to the director, the officials of the parole board, and anyone else associated with her charges. She said she was sorry and that she'd learned her lesson.

She wanted to prove herself. She sent off the letters hoping for the best.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Finale

DW was forced to finish her parole, but she was soon allowed to go home. She maintained her medications and her mood was stable. She didn't feel as obsessed with fashion anymore, and she didn't mind how any part of her body looked.

DW felt normal, and she was better around the house. She wasn't a brat anymore. She didn't even have the urge to be mean. Even when she went to school, she didn't want to push kids into lockers.

The problem? People were afraid of DW. She had scars now. She had a criminal record. No one wanted their kid to hang out with her, and DW felt like an outsider. Her punishment would always continue. Unfortunately for her, she totally deserved it.

-end-


End file.
